Harry Potter's Twice Blessed Issues(pm me with better titles please)
by PoseidonsWrath5
Summary: My response to DZ2's Twice Blessed Challenge. Harry has Finally had enough of being pushed around, after events in the chamber and Dobby revealing a bit about the Potter Family has Harry enraged enough that something or someone he never thought was real appearing before him
1. Chapter 1

Challenge Information: DZ2's 'Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover: Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has more than one god for a parent/guardian

Rules: Grey or Dark Harry – Grey as it will be better for my story, but could change latter if it suits the story

Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc.

Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong – hence the Grey element

Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry – any others are up to the reader

Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry – they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronus

When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders etc. – 3rd year werewolf attack

Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry/Percy

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers

The Horcrux is destroyed – unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs – will be destroyed but Harry will absorb the knowledge

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends

At least one of Harry's friends – or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus – must be a Half-Blood

Sirius and Remus do not abandon him

Guidelines: Powerful Harry – Accepted

Immortal Harry-Accepted cause he will be a child of at least two gods making him a Godling instead of a Half-blood.

Master of Death Harry – Accepted

The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc. – Accepted

Harry's god-parent – his main one – is one of the Big Three – Accepted

Lily and/or James were that particular god in human form-Accepted will be a interestiong challege in figuring out which parent is the god(s) and which one for who

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods – Accepted

A prophecy being made about Harry – Accepted

Slash

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and keeps it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Kronus – Accepted

Kronus – somehow – is Harry's god-parent – so a Titan-Harry could be allowed too

Forbidden: Harry and Percy as allies

Light Harry

Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry


	2. The Revelation of Parent 1

Ok so after a very long break and reading several stories, I have decided to write a new story after reading this challenge by one of my favorite authors on here DZ2. I recommend any of his stories FYI. Also I own nothing so leave me be. As always please read and review it helps me to see what you guys think and make changes to make these stories better. Now on with the show

Harry felt his breathing becoming more and more labored due to that damn snake managing to get a fang in his arm! Of course that's not to say that Riddle or Voldemort's taunting wasn't driving him nuts either.

"Amazing how fast Basilisk venom works isn't it?" seriously does he EVER shut up? Was what Harry was thinking. "You have but a minute left to live I imagine you'll be with your dear mudblood mother soon Harry….what are you doing?" At this point Harry had the fang in one hand and opened the diary up with the other, just as he was about to slam the fang into the book Riddle/Voldemort Scream at him to stop. "No STOP!" to late as Harry had slammed the fang as hard as he could into the diary and ink was pouring out by the second and the life like image of Riddle began to have holes open up upon him.

"Take that you son of a bitch, hope it hurt!" Harry said as Riddles image exploded in a nice little light show. After a few seconds Ginny gasped awake pleading with Harry to believe her that she tried to stop Tom from controlling her.

"Please Harry you have to believe me I didn't want any of this to happen!" part of him could sense the lie she was telling him but it wasn't a complete lie. As for what part was a lie he had no clue but as he wasn't likely to make it out of this chamber he didn't think much of it or care for that matter.

"Ginny its fine the monster is dead and you're free." Harry cut her off before she could babble anymore. "I need you to follow the tunnel out you should find your brother and if he managed to get the Professors and get out." Blackness was starting to settle into his vision he knew he didn't have to long left before he was dead.

"But what about you Harry I can't leave you here, how are you going to get out?" she asked. Trying to help him to his feet but he was to heavy and his strength leaving him. Just before he could black out he felt something wet on his arm and turn to see Fawkes Dumbledore's Phoenix crying on his arm, what the hell is the bloody bird crying on my arm fo….. Phoenix tears! The only antidote to Basilisk venom! He was actually going to survive this! 'HA' the thought 'I don't know what deity is taking pity on me but thank you! If you happen to be real and want something from me take the beast its yours' little did the young man know that that's just what happened and he was in for the shock of his life when he was healed up and away from the puppet master.

A few hours later and a ride from Fawkes later, Harry was sitting inside the Headmasters office retelling what had happened when Lucius Malfoy came barging in like he owned that damn place. 'Fucking arrogant jackoff' was Harry's thought.

"Ah the rumors are true I had heard you returned." Lucius drawled. 'Well at least I know where ferret junior gets it'.

"Yes after a child was taken into the chamber the governors, which mind you felt as if you were going to curse them if they didn't comply, sought fit to restore me to my position." Dumbledore finished his brief but informative explanation to Lucius. "Besides the incident is finally over and the child was recovered."

"Oh? And who was the child and who was the culprit?" Lucius drawled in fake interest. 'damn tosser he knows damn well who it was as he provided the package to Ginny' Harry wanted to scream at the man and as if Malfoy could sense the young man's anger turned and smirked at him. Harry not one to be outdone acted before he thought it through and as nonchalant as possible said as much.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy but I believe you already know the culprit since I believe I saw you put that diary in Ginny's supplies when we were all at Flourish and Blotts" Harry smirked right back at Malfoy SR.

"Why don't you prove it boy!" now Harry was PISSED, and knew just what he was going to do to get even so he just kept smirking, while completely bamboozling the elder Malfoy. At this point Malfoy Sr. decided to leave and Harry to act on his plan.

"Sir?'' he got the Headmasters attention "may I have that book?" Dumbledore curious about what young Harry was planning gave him his permission. "Thank you sir" Harry rushed from the office and he thought he heard chuckling. 'He can't possibly know what I was thinking could he?' he thought 'oh well not the time to worry about it know anyway' "Mr. Malfoy you forgot something" Harry smirked as he handed the book back to Lucius. Lucius just growled at him and thrust the book at Dobby the House Elf and walked started to walk away. Harry quickly getting to the second step of his plan told Dobby to open it.

Dobby looking confused at the great and powerful Harry Potter did as he was told and found a sock.

"Master has given Dobby a Sock?" Lucius hearing this stopped and looked back in horror "Master has given Dobby Sock Dobby is FREE!"

Lucius enraged looked at the Potter Brat.

"YOU LOST ME MY SERVANT!" he bellowed as he pulled his want from his cane and started to advance only to be thrown back as Dobby sent a powerful wave of magic at him.

"Yous will not harm Harry Potter in my presence!" the little elf bellowed at him while the brat just smirked at him some more. Enraged and knowing he lost this round he tipped his head at Potter.

"You may have one this round **boy** but I will repay you in kind one day just you wait." Stressing that boy part he knew he pissed the young wizard off even more, a small bit of satisfaction from an otherwise very nice plan gone very, very wrong!

After Malfoy had left Harry turned to Dobby and smiled. "Well Dobby your free I'm glad I was able to help you out, just promise me no more trying to help save me unless I ask please?" at this Dobby look to be biting his lip to come up with a response.

"I will agrees on 2 conditions master Harry Potter sir." He looks at me and I nod for him to continue, curious as to what the little elf could possibly want. "First Dobby wants you to bind him to you to bes your elf sir." I nod thinking that a personal elf loyal to me could be handy. 'Hopefully Hermione never finds out she will kill me if she does'. "and second you must let Dobby tell you of your parentage and gets you to Gringotts bank as fast as possible without the old whiskers finding out!" my jaw hit the floor with that one, How could this elf possible know my parentage and two what the hell did he mean I needed to get to the Goblin run bank as fast as possible without the eh.. Headmaster I'm guessing knowing? All I could do was nod to the elf as I always wanted to know more about my parents but having no one that knew, or the ones who did refuse to tell me other than the fond tid bits that Professor McGonagall would share with me! I quickly agreed to Dobby's terms and thus began the biggest shocks of my life!

**Time Skip to the Dursley's**

It had been a very interesting since getting "home" aka Durzkaban. Ever since the bonding with Dobby which the Dursley's didn't know about, my magic felt better more whole in a sense. My control over it was phenomenal I was able to do wandless magic as good as if I was using a wand! That sadly was about the only good thing as I began to have dreams or more like visions of a gorgeous woman with hazel eyes and a man with sea green eyes arguing over someone.

"We must tell the child, he is beginning to discover who and what he is even if he doesn't fully understand what's happening to him!" who is the child he speaks of and why does he seem familiar?

"NO! If your brothers catch wind of this then all we planned will be ruined. And I will not allow MY child OUR child to be discovered before the time is right!" 'What the hell am I seeing, and why?'

"You know it won't be much longer love what with the Basilisk showing up randomly to you that he suspects as it is. You have a week or I will claim him and send him to the camp." The mystery man said to the mystery woman. 'Wait a sec… they just said the Basilisk, but that can't be my parents are dead even if my elf seems to think some part of them is alive! They can't be talking about me. And who is this man's brothers they are so afraid of? And why is he threatening to claim me and send me to this camp he's talking about?' "Wait it's too Soon we need more time!''

"A week is all you're getting Her….." the man's voice faded before the name could be said and I was awoken suddenly sweating. That was six days ago and today was the day I was to head to Gringotts and get my inheritance test done as per my condition with Dobby.

"Master it's time to head to the Goblins for masters inheritance test as agreed on" Dobby said as quietly as possible as not to alert my "loving relatives".

"Very well Dobby let's head…." I was cut off as a bright golden light coming to life in my room. "What the hell!" I nearly shouted while looking away. Whatever this thing was it was radiating a power I never felt before. When the light finally died down I was greeted with a sight that would make any hormonal boy drool. In front of me smiling at me was a woman probably 5'8 luscious long brown hair and hazel eyes, in short a complete knockout! "Um pardon me but how are you and why are you in my room?" I asked genuinely curious, and I wanted to hear her voice.

"You know for us Gods and Goddesses it's not unheard of to hear incestuous thoughts, but I'd rather not hear them from my own son." She smiled and laughed at my expression on my face. 'Wait what this woman isn't my mother, but she does seem familiar for some reason. Wait! She is the woman from the dream/vision thing I had six days ago!'

"Um sorry but one, my mother is dead" I said with a frown "and two, the Greek pantheon doesn't exist." She continued to smile at me but it turned almost predatory. Although, I did seem to have a vision or dream about you and a man arguing over a child. At this she seemed shocked then angry?

"Yes my sweet boy you are very much my son and your father I assume will reveal himself in due time, however I am short on time and you are not safe to many lies and deceits are in play and its time the puppet master learn his place. You my child are no ordinary child you are a godling, and not just any but a multi blessed one at that. Your father and I were never killed by this man you know as Voldemort. We were merely banished from the mortal word for a short time." For some weird reason I knew she was telling the truth and I was over joyed at my parents being alive, but I was also furious at being lied to by so many. I was also very confused as how the FUCK do you get banished from the mortal plain for a short time? All this was swimming in my head but there was one question I had to know.

"If you're a Goddess and not Lily Potter nee Evans the who?" I had to know and why weren't they here for me when I was dumped into this hell whole!

"Oh I'm Lily Evens or whatever name I wish sweetie, but I am known throughout history as Hera Goddess of marriage, mothers and family." She said in a calm and sweet voice as I thought about what I knew of the Greek Gods.

"Wait a second, if you are THE Hera then why are you being so damn nice? You aren't exactly known to being kind to anyone not even your children!" I blurted out before I could stop myself and I noticed that her eyes were beginning to glow and I knew I was in trouble, but to my surprise they seemed to settle down so I took my opportunity to apologize before I was turned into molecules. "I'm sorry I didn't think before I said that…mother." I said trying the word out and surprisingly felt right. She sighed before she took a moment to answer me.

"I understand why you asked my child history has portrayed me to be a very cruel bitch, and sad to say I have earned it. Because even during your conception you were my tool to get even with my husband for the hell he has put me through." She admitted and I felt used but as I looked into her eyes I happened to notice something else, love. I could actually feel the love she had for me which is a bit confusing when she just admitted I was to be a tool for revenge? She giggled and when I came back from my thoughts she continued. "While yes I meant for you to be the tool to get back at my husband when I delivered you to this world you were so perfect that I forgot all about that. Then came that Halloween night when everything was thrown into chaos. I was with your father in hiding from your uncles before one of their agents managed to revel us and another agent used the killing curse to banish your father and I from the mortal realm for a short time. Then he tried to kill you as you had not come into your godly powers and essence. Your father and I were helpless to help you, but all the sudden the curse bounced back killing the mortal's body sealing away what was left of his soul into that scar on your head. I also noticed that your power and knowledge has improved leaps and bounds since and the block I sensed on you has been removed allowing full access to your powers." At the end she began to ramble and I was just as confused but also enraged I wanted to kill whoever did this and I wanted to kill Voldemort for banishing me to this hell hole for 11 years, as if sensing I was going to lose my control she calmly hugged me and suddenly the anger left me, my mother was hugging me again after 11 years. "Sweetie I know you want revenge but know is not the time you are not safe here you need to go to a camp for demi-gods and blend in till the time is right." As much as I wanted to be away from the Dursley's I knew I had to stay for a bit longer.

"No mother I must stay I fell as if something important will happen this year and I must be here for it." She looked livid that I would defy her but she seemed to sense something as well.

"Very well but do not trust anyone there are many in that castle that want you dead and I will not allow it. You have yet to come into your godly essence I will not lose you when I have finally managed to get back to you." She seemed to want to cry. 'This is awkward' I thought as I wrapped her in a hug. She relaxed and told me in a serious tone that I would need to train the rest of this summer in certain arts in order to keep what I learned here today a secret. I just nodded as I was just happy I finally had a parent returned to me after 11 years of hell on earth.

**OK so there's chapter one hope you all like it I wrote it as it came to me so if I rambled in parts I apologize next chapter will focus on the beginning of third year and Sirius's escape. Then off to half blood and enter Percy Jackson in possibly the next chapter or following depending on how well the next chapter comes along**


End file.
